There's no such thing as just an ordinary day
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: It's another summer and another ordinary day in Danville but with Phineas and Ferb, there's no such thing as just an ordinary day. When Phineas begins to wonder about love, how will Isabella react? Meanwhile, Doof begins another evil scheme to take over the Tri-State Area and Perry must maintain his cover when someone comes calling.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fan fiction. Besides school assignments, this is my first story I've written. Please feel free to review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Another day of summer began at the Flynn - Fletcher household. For step - brothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, summer was the best time of the year. School would usually restrict their big ideas that Phineas would come up with every day. Now that school was over, it was as if they could relax, building insane inventions their way of relaxing. Their previous summers were full of awesome machines and contraptions for some reason annoyed their older sister, Candace. All summer long, she would try to 'bust' them to their mother but it would never come to fruition. However, this summer, at least the first two weeks, would be different.

"Boys", their mother called from the kitchen, "Candace is going away with the Johnsons for two weeks, so while I'm away at the store, dad's in charge".

"No problem mom!" Phineas replied, still as enthusiastic sounding as ever.

"Remember, once I've dropped off the groceries, I'll be getting dressed to go out with Isabella's mom tonight. Stay out of trouble." She said knowing that her boys would never get into trouble.

"We Won't!" It made him happy when she called Lawrence 'Dad'. While Lawrence was not his real dad, he was happy to accept him as his father unlike other people he knew from school. As he walked into the backyard, the sun broke through the clouds, as if to say summer was ready for him and vice – versa. Phineas then turned his attention to the big oak tree which stood in their backyard. Under it was his step – brother, the man of action himself, Ferb. Lying down beside his feet, in a deep sleep, was their pet platypus, Perry. No matter how bad things got, Perry always seemed to make it better. It was as if he was smarter than his appearance would suggest. Whenever Perry was around Phineas would always get an urge to sing, although about what, he was not sure.

"Hey bro", Phineas called to his brother. Ferb seemed to be daydreaming, his phone lying in his lap, stuck on a particular someone in his contact list. "Ferb?" Ferb unbroken from his trace continued to look skyward. Phineas sat down beside him and gave him a small punch on his shoulder. At first Ferb seemed startled but quickly returned to his relaxed demeanor.

"Sorry Phineas. I was just thinking", he said, begging to trail off.

"About what?"

"Do you think I should call her?" the green haired boy asked turning to his brother.

"Call who?" Phineas asked, totally clueless and not for the first time.

"Vanessa. Do you think I should call her?" he said in a serious tone. If there was anything he was serious about, it was his family, friends and Vanessa.

"Vanessa? Who's…? Oh, that girl from when we flew around the world during the summer solstice. Didn't she have a weird last name like Dichven…? Dooshels…?"

"Doofenshmirtz", Ferb responded flatly.

"Sorry, sorry" he replied. "Well, do you have a reason not to call her?"

"Well", he began, "I want to do something with her like go to the park, or the cinemas but…" he paused. "But I don't know whether she likes me."

"Are you kidding Ferb? Why wouldn't she like you?"

"It's not so much like as it is…" Ferb had to gulp before his last word came out as he knew how oblivious Phineas was to it. "…Love"

"Huh" was the red head's only reply but the cogs in his mind slowly began turning. "Ferb, what is love? I mean there are all different kinds of love and they come from different places. Like Mom and Dad, Candace and Jeremy, you and Vanessa I suppose and then there's me and…" Ferb began to hold his breath. Had it taken him this long to notice his feelings towards the girl across the street?

"Well, I suppose I love Perry but, we both do". He began to chuckle to himself as Ferb mentally face palmed himself. As he was doing this, Phineas' eyes began to grow wider as his impulses soon kicked in. "Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"

Just then, the garden fence swung open as a cute raven haired girl bust into their backyard, the pink bow in her hair blowing gently as she pranced into view.

"Hey Phineas, What'cha doin'?" the girl said as she batted her eyelashes and exposed her big and deep sapphire eyes in an attempt to look even cuter. She wouldn't have to do this if she wanted to impress anyone else but Phineas Flynn was not just anyone. From the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew that this young boy would be her husband someday. But as she began her never ending quest to 'open his eyes', she realised that it would have to take everything she had for Phineas to open up to her.

"Hey Isabella!" he said getting to his feet. "We're gonna discover what love is and then find out everyone's true love." In the moment the word 'love' escaped from his mouth, Isabella's heart skipped a beat, many beats in fact.

"Did you say love" she asked calmly, wondering if she had misheard him.

"Yeah, it's all about finding out what makes you love something" Ferb replied.

"Or someone" Phineas said, looking at Isabella with a look on his face that she interpreted as flirting. Suddenly her checks flushed red by the idea that today could be the day she had been waiting for her entire life. She quickly realised that Phineas was looking at her with a confused look on his face and she desperately needed a distraction.

"Hey, where's Perry?" she asked nervously. Both Phineas and Ferb looked around as their pet platypus had disappeared once again leaving only a downtrodden patch of grass on the ground where he was sleeping.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"…and that is why, Perry the Platypus, you cannot stop me from taking over the entire TRI-STATE AREA!" Perry, who was tied to a metal chair by a series of metal bars, looked at the evil Dr. Doofenshrmirtz with a puzzled look on his face, as if he didn't hear most of his speech.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that Perry the Platypus?" Perry chattered at Dr. D in response but he knew full well that Doofenshrmirtz couldn't understand him or only got the jest of what he was saying. "You want me to explain it again? You know you… you are not a good listener Perry the Platypus. There, I said it, you happy now?" Perry, in response tried to wriggle out of the trap he had been caught in not minutes ago. "Oh, and don't try to escape. Those bars are made out of the same material I made Norm out of and trust me…" he chuckled to himself "…they are pretty durable." Just then a metallic looking head poked out from out of a door from the opposite side of the room.

"Did you say I can come out now, Dad?" the robot replied in an upbeat American dream dad voice. Doofenshmirtz began to shudder and turned his back towards Perry.

"Norm, what did I say about calling me that? It just… egh… creeps me out. I hate it when you call me Dad or father or any kind of parental title. Now get back in the closet!

"Okay, Daaaaad!" Norm said in a mocking tone going back into the closet. Doofenshmirtz began to mutter to himself, probably wondering why he kept Norm around.

"I'm sorry about that Perry the platypus it's just I can never think of Norm as anything else as just a failed invention that never got rid of you." Dr. D was getting off topic, something he did a lot but it only took Perry's chatter to get him back on track. "Oh right, my evil scheme, but first. Backstory Time!" he said in a singsong voice. "Long ago, like a week or something, after you foiled another one of my evil schemes, I had to catch the bus seeing as you caused me to fly off my building in a huge explosion for like the tenth time this month. I mean seriously what is wrong with you. It's a miracle I'm not pushing up daisies or whatever the evil counterpart to a daisy is. Anyway, I was just about to catch the next bus, when this hip young teenager shoved me out of the way. I think I might have seen him with Vanessa once. But as I fell into the street he yelled out "The early bird catches the worm". Oh I cannot tell you how much this infuriated me, seeing a younger, more successful person get more than me, in this case, the bus. So when I eventually got back home, I looked up this phrase and it turns out that it has nothing to do with birds or worms, I think." During his evil ranting, he had no idea that Perry was asleep, obviously bored within an inch of his life. "…It turns out that if you get up early enough, you get what you want, or something like that and so now I present to you..." He picked up a big sheet that he had used to reveal his invention before and put it back on this new weapon before taking it off again. "Behold, the Earlybirdgetstheworm-inator!" He yelled with the upmost confidence in his inator. Perry was still asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Construction soon began on Phineas and Ferb's love machine. Although Phineas and Ferb's attention at the moment was solely on their new invention, needless to say, Isabella's hadn't even registered it. She was still in deep thought about what the outcome of today could be. The boy who she loved more than anything else could realise his inner most feelings for her and her fantasy of their first kiss could come true. Or, he could be upset by the revelation and he would never want to see her again. She needed to think this through and watching Phineas work was not helping. She needed a good excuse to leave for a while, to clear her head. She couldn't go back home, her mother was going to go out for the night with Phineas' mom.

"Um, Phineas?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"Yes Isabella?" He could she something was troubling her. "Is something wrong, you don't seem like yourself?"

"Oh it's nothing I… I just…" she was starting to panic, she couldn't think of a plausible reason to leave. "I need… to go see my Fireside Girl troop for a bit, you see…" Phineas stopped her.

"Ok then. You are coming back though right." This caught the flustered girl off guard.

"Um, yeah sure." With this 'free pass' given to her she soon rushed out of the backyard just as Buford and Baljeet were coming to help Phineas and Ferb with their invention. She did not see them though as she rushed past them, caught up in a torrent of emotion.

"What was wrong with her" the young Indian boy asked.

"I don't know and don't care. Buford aint getting' caught up in any of that girlie stuff today." The bully replied to 'his' nerd.

"Hey Phineas, what are you doing? Baljeet said trying his most convincing Isabella impression as he peeked through the gate.

"Oh, hey Baljeet. We're gonna find out what love is" Buford gave a quick face palm to himself. He wanted to do something more manly like a huge tire swing or a rollercoaster but not those things. Although Buford didn't like to think things through, he knew how much Phineas hated to make things that they had already done so, it pays to show up every day as, one day, they would do something that he wanted.

_The Fireside Girl secret Clubhouse!_

"Now that our clubhouse jingle is done we can deliver that last set of cupcakes" Gretchen told the rest of the fireside girls as they backed away from the recording equipment.

"Okay." Began Milly "The last batch of cupcakes is going to a Mr H. Doofen… Doofenshirt?" The second most outspoken fireside girl behind Isabella took the paper from Milly's hands.

"It says Doofenshmirtz, Milly. I thought you've delivered to his address before?" Adyson said, obviously confused.

"Well just because I don't know how to pronounce his name doesn't mean I don't know where he lives, Adyson." Almost challenging her when Gretchen yelled:

"Someone's coming! Girls; defence positions!" and with that command all the girls prepped and aimed their water balloon launchers out of every window. Gretchen, as always stood next to the entrance to their clubhouse, ready to strike until she heard the secret knock. As Gretchen was to announce their fearless leader's arrival, Isabella burst in, clearly she had been upset but she kept on a brave face for her girls.

"Hey girls, What'cha doin?" she asked in her usual sing song voice, but with a hint of despair hidden deep within. Gretchen opened her mouth to speak but.

"Gretchen and Milly were gonna deliver the last batch of cupcakes and then we were gonna do something with you" Adyson said.

"Well" Isabella started

"Let me guess" replied Adyson. "Phineas and Ferb?" she said sarcastically. Isabella thought to argue but she gave up trying to hide it anymore.

"Yes" she gave with an uncharacteristic sigh. She walked over to the desk where the paper showing all of the customers who got delivered cupcakes weekly was. As she looked down the list, the last delivery of the day was to a man called 'Doofenshmirtz'. This name instantly reminded her of the other teenager, besides Candace, accompanying her to Paris. She racked her brain until she remembered her name was Vanessa and Ferb had a huge crush on her. Although Candace was away, she was sure that this girl would be able to give her some advice on what to do about Phineas. She finally looked up from the paper and saw that all of her troop was staring at her perplexed. He looked at her watch and had found it had been five minutes since she had entered. Her face went red with embarrassment. Gretchen was the first to speak up.

"Um, are you okay chief?" obviously worried about her leader and her friend.

"Yeah, it's cool" Isabella replied. She took a deep breath and continued. "Is it okay if I deliver the cupcakes this time guys? No one had a problem with this but they all had questions and wanted answers.

"Sure", said Katie, the blonde girl at the back "But why?" This was surely the question on everyone's mind. "What do we do while you're gone?"

"Well you can always help Phineas and Ferb." Isabella purposely left out the part on what they were making as she didn't feel like answering questions right now.

"And Baljeet!" yelled Ginger at the top of her lungs and the rest of the troop rolled their eyes. They completely understood Isabella's crush on Phineas but no one could figure out how Baljeet was considered 'cute'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

"…and the closer the person being blasted is to the –inator, the stronger impulse they will get to fall asleep." Perry had just woken up from his nap when he found Doof still explaining his scheme. "And so, with everyone wanting their bed more than anything else, I will be free to waltz in and take over. Then when they wake up the next morning, they will find that I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, will be supreme ruler of the Entire TRI-STATE AREA!" matching is enthusiasm from before. Perry, on the other hand was barley listening. He wanted to finish this up quick as the routine that he and Dr. D had got in had become too predictable, and not for the first time. Doofenshmirtz noted the faraway look on his face and he didn't appreciate it. "Perry the Platypus!" Perry jumped, not expecting Doof to raise his voice. "You weren't listening again?!" Perry gave an apologetic look to Doof but he was having none of it. "You know if you won't take the time to listen to my evil scheme, then I won't wait for you to break free from my trap. I'm just gonna, continue my evil scheme, with or without…" Just then he stopped for a ring at his door. "Oh, hold on Perry the Platypus." Perry tried to look towards the door but the chair was bolted to the floor. All he heard was Doof opening the door and a voice that made him freeze up.

"Fireside Girls!" Isabella squealed in her cutest voice. Perry instantly knew this was Isabella and he also knew that she would recognise him the moment she saw him. Although his cover was under threat, it was also exciting. A chance to mix up his and Dr. D's routine that he desperately needed.

"Ah, of course" Heinz replied "Do you have my cupcakes?" he said excitedly.

"Ah, of course" she said, copying him. Heinz did not like people mocking him as he stated in an earlier backstory, but as long as he was getting cupcakes, he didn't take much notice. "Say? Do you have a daughter? She said while getting the cupcakes out of her bag, trying to sound as innocent as possible as there was something about this guy that made her try not to annoy him.

"Have you been stalking me?" he replied, his right hand moving out of her view and grasping slowly for a ray gun looking device behind the door.

"No, no. It's just I met someone called Vanessa a while back and I was just wondering if she was related to you." She said, not wanted to upset the man. As much as he loved evil and hurting others, there was something about a fireside girl that reminded him of his daughter when she was their age. He wished that she would have joined the Fireside Girls ages ago but she wanted nothing to do with him and her personality didn't change when she entered her teens. He thought to himself '_I'll call Vanessa over here and if she doesn't recognise this girl, I'll blast her with my Away-inator_'.

"Hey Vanessa!" he yelled into the next room "There's a Fireside Girl here for you!" He turned to Isabella. "She'll just be a moment" he said nervously, beginning to feel embarrassed about exposing his personal life. A minute passed before a door swung open and a tall, brunette teen covered in black leather approached her dad. He could see that she was in a strop and he defiantly didn't want an argument with her in front of someone.

"Daaaad! I already told you I don't want to be a Fireside Girl, besides I'm too old!" her tone towards him as bitter than ever.

"No,no,no. I've got that conversation marked up for Wednesday. No. This Fireside Girl says she knows you." He stepped back and allowed Vanessa to see the small child in front of him. Isabella saw from her expression that she was having trouble placing her face, so she decided to speak, hoping that would jog her memory.

"Don't you ren…"

"Your one of Ferb's friends aren't you. I'd recognise that voice anywhere. What do you want?" she asked obviously remembering her from their crash landing in Paris.

"Can I talk to you?" While Vanessa would not normally hang out with people Isabella's never mind a Fireside Girl, it would be nice to have some 'Girl talk' with someone other than her mom. Both Vanessa and Isabella looked towards Doof for approval.

"Go on then" he said knowing full well he had trouble saying no to Vanessa when she gave him those puppy dog eyes from when she was ten years old. He began to reminisce about her childhood when a word snapped him out of his trance. "Wait a minute. Who's Ferb? He shouted as she ran into her bedroom with Isabella in tow, not wanting to talk about guys to her dad.

"Not now Dad!" was all she said before closing her bedroom door.

"Alright but we're eventually gonna talk about this!" was his final words to his daughter before returning to Agent P. "Sorry about that Perry the Platypus. You know… Family" he shrugged before getting back to work on his evil scheme.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, their machine was almost complete thanks to the added help of Baljeet and, to a lesser extent, Buford. Just as Ferb was adding the finishing touches to the contraption, the fireside girls entered their backyard.

"Hey guys, what you up to?" said Gretchen, walking in first.

"Well, we've just completed a machine that shows everyone' most powerful love and traces it back to the moment it first came into being so we can discover what is love and what makes it." He said quickly, thinking that he wasn't complicating it for anyone. The Fireside Girls only had to hear the word 'love' to answer their questions on Isabella's abnormal behaviour. "What you girls up to?"

"Well" began Holly, who came in after Gretchen, "We came over to help you build it, but it looks like you've already done it so…"

"You could always help us test it. The more tests we do, the more conclusive our research would be." Phineas always wanted more of his friends to partake in his big ideas. Things were more fun that way. As the Fireside Girls agreed to test the machine, Buford jumped to his feet.

"Hey, where's Isabella?" He looked towards the others with a smile on his face, as if to say '_How clever am I?_'

"Well she wanted to go…" Adyson was soon cut off by Buford.

"No, no. It's a rhetorical question like; Where's Perry?"

"Hey, where is Perry?" Katie asked.

"We've already done that bit" mumbled Ferb under his welders mask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

_Doofenshmirtz Eating a _cupcake_!_

"Mmmmm. Oh, Perry the Platypus, you have to try these." He grabbed a cupcake out of its box and stretched his arm out to give it to Perry but he quickly jerked his arm back and took a huge bite out of the delicious treat. He then cackled maniacally. "Sorry about that Perry the Platypus but you know…" he pointed to himself and squealed in a high pitched voice not to different to Isabella's "EVIL!" He began to stride over to his –inator, ready to start his evil scheme. "And, because I am evil and now that I have had my necessary sugar intake, trust me ask my doctor, I am ready to fire up my –inator and take over the TRI-STATE AREA!" He pressed the power-up button next to the self-destruct button on his new –inator and the machine began to warm up.

Back in her room, Vanessa was staring at this girl sat on the edge of her bed, her face hidden by her raven coloured locks. There seemed to be something on her mind and so there was no expression on her face, not one trace of happiness or sadness dared make its way out in case all her emotions flooded out at once. Vanessa felt the tension in the room and decided to speak.

"So…"She started to scratch the back of her neck. "What did you say your name was?"

Isabella didn't move an inch when she replied, "I didn't. It's Isabella."

"So why did you want to talk to me?" The next question posed to her made her tense up just a bit.

"Vanessa, what do you know about love?" Vanessa hadn't been with anyone else in just over a year. She thought she and Monty Monogram were a sure thing but after their respective fathers found out about their relationship, they banned both of them from seeing each other.

"Well… What do you want to know specifically?"

"How do you make someone… like you?"

"I…I don't understand. Who doesn't like you?"

"No one… It's just…What if?" She couldn't finish her sentence before her emotions overwhelmed her. Her eyes like waterfalls as she burst into tears. The emotions had been building up all day and now she didn't trust herself to make any kind of decision, let alone about the boy she loved. Vanessa was soon to console her. She grabbed the sobbing girl's shoulders and spun her around to face her.

"Isabella. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

'_Doofenshmirtz's –inator warming up!_'

"Guys, you do know I don't pay you per Evil Jingle?" Doof said as he turned to the window beside him to face his evil jingle singers who quickly walked out on him. "Oh well, if they don't come back tomorrow, I'll just reuse the classic '_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_' jingle and, I won't have to pay anyone. Ooooh, so Evil." He turned to face his –inator, which was still warming up. The power to change people's minds sure did take a lot of power. He turned back to Perry the Platypus. "So, you wanna play Skiddley Whiffers?"

By the time Doof had found the game board, Isabella had calmed down and was ready to talk.

"I just want him to love me. I want him to hold me tight and never let me go. I want him to take my hand when we walk in the park. I… I.." Vanessa saw she was starting to cry again but this time she intervened.

"Who? Who is it that's making you feel like this?"

"It… It's Phineas!" she cried out.

"Phineas?" she muttered as she tried to remember this boy who apparently broke this little girl's heart. "Wait, the redhead?"

"Y…Yeah" she said, her voice breaking through her sobs.

"I thought you two were already an item?"

"What would make you think that? He… he doesn't even look at me like that."

"Well you sung that song to him in Paris, remember?"

"Yeah well, wait how did you know? I thought you were off with Ferb back then?"

"I could hear you from the Eiffel Tower" she chuckled.

"Yeah well, you obviously didn't stick around for the end of that song. I was so mad at him in Paris. The city of love and I was mad at the one boy I'll ever love." Vanessa saw that this girl was more distressed than anyone she had ever seen; even more so than her father when Perry escapes from his trap. She opened her mouth to speak but the words that came out turned Isabella's grief into anger.

"Why don't you try to find someone else?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

"What did you say?" hoping that she had misheard her. Vanessa repeated herself but instead of questioning Isabella, it seemed as though she was questioning herself as she saw a scowl forming on her face. Just then Isabella's left hand clenched into a fist of pure rage as she aimed for Vanessa, but her sorrow got the better of her and she ended up falling into Vanessa's lap. "I…I can't. I just can't love anyone else. He… he's just too perfect. I… I just love him so much!"

"Have you told him this?" Isabella managed to break a small "What" through her tears before Vanessa repeated herself.

"But if I tell him… What if he doesn't like me…? We wouldn't be friends anymore, I… I couldn't take that."

"But if he does like you?" Isabella froze. She searched her memories for anything that hinted at Phineas' feelings for her. She found nothing. With Phineas and Ferb's big ideas, every day was memorable. As she sat there she marked up every interaction between them she could remember. For every pro for telling him there were two cons. However, there was one day of summer she couldn't remember. Something happened but she couldn't… She couldn't remember.

"I… I don't know."

"Well if you don't ask, you won't know."

"So I should confess to him, no matter what he thinks?"

"If he is as oblivious as you say he is, he obviously won't take a hint." She sighed, "Look, if you don't want to tell him, that's your choice. I'm just saying that it would be better for you to know now rather than in ten years or however long it takes him. You don't want to keep this to yourself for years. It won't make you feel any better." Isabella wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way to the end of Vanessa's bed. "If he doesn't like you in that way, at least you can still be friends."

"Yeh" She began to think out loud, If he doesn't…"she couldn't say it but she continued "…Then I can at least be the greatest Best Friend I can be! She turned around to hug Vanessa who returned her hug. In that moment, she bust out of Vanessa's room full of confidence, she was gonna tell her man how she felt. "Bye, Mr D!" she yelled running past Doofenshmirtz, unaware that Phineas' pet platypus was in the room.

"It's Dr.!" he yelled after her. "So, Perry the Platypus. Your Move!" As soon as his front door closed, a flash of blue struck him in the face. He attempted to get up but a webbed foot, kept his head down. "Perry the Platypus! But…how?" He looked over to his trap to find Perry's wooden decoy sitting there. Perry had escaped much earlier, before Doof offered him a cupcake and had been waiting for Isabella to leave in case their fighting blew his cover. "Wait… wait, wait a minute. You mean I was playing a board game with an inanimate object? That makes even less sense than the other time you used that thing!" He would have carried on but Perry's fist soon shut him up.

"Well that was…Weird?" Phineas stated as Gretchen ran out of the backyard, with the other Fireside Girls in tow. Unknown except to only the other Fireside Girls, Gretchen had begun to develop a crush on Ferb and when she saw another girl's face in the machine's monitor when it was his turn she just couldn't hold in her tears. "Ferb, I think you should go and check on her." Ferb had no idea what was wrong with her but, even though he seemed calm and collected; he couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. He hated seeing people upset, especially his friends.

"Uh… Yeah guys, I'll head off too. My mom's cooking pie tonight!" said Buford as he quickly climbed over the fence.

"Who would have thought Buford biggest love was…" Baljeet whispered to Phineas, the last words inaudible to everyone except Phineas, in case Buford was listening in.

"Yeah, I don't know how she'll take it though." Everyone thought Buford would love food, or mud, or bugs but even he had no clue that he felt that way about her. "Although it could be the machine, I mean you caused it to shut down for twenty minutes after you overloaded it with equations!"

"Sorry about that" Baljeet said shrugging his shoulders. "Well I guess I'll get to work on those math problems. See you tomorrow Phineas!" he shouted as he exited their backyard. About three minutes away was Isabella, running as fast as her long legs could. She needed to tell him and she needed to tell him today. As she neared the backyard she brushed passed Baljeet, taking home a handful of books, which she almost made him drop.

"Sorry!" not even realising it was him.

"Oh, secretly I'm very lonely" he said dimly before continuing home.

When Isabella reached the backyard gate she hesitated a moment before entering. Sitting by his invention was Phineas, looking into the sky, as if expecting something.

"Hi Phineas, What…'cha doin?" She said noting his uncharacteristic expression on his face.

"Oh hi Isabella. I'm just waiting for our invention to disappear. I mean, it usually does…" he began to trail off as Isabella approached him.

"Phineas…?" She instantly became nervous and started scratching her arm. "I... have to tell you something. You see…" The redheaded boy's eyes grew wider and he leaped off from off the grass and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You. It's all about you!" Her heart stopped for a second. Had he seen his inner most feelings for her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

"What?"

"The machine. It hasn't disappeared because you haven't tried it!" '_Oh well_', she thought

"Phineas…" was all she could say before he dragged her to a chair beside the machine. "Phineas, could I…"

"Hold on Isabella. I want to see if I'm right." She gulped. She just wanted to tell him but now he was going to see her immortal love for him.

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof and Perry were locked in a fierce battle involving fists, cupcakes and for some reason, a Giant Floating Baby Head. They were evenly matched before Doof grabbed a cupcake and threw straight at Perry, knocking him to the floor.

"Aha! Now, Perry the Platypus, tremble in fear as I begin my rule as Emperor of the TRI-STATE AR…" He began to start coughing uncontrollably, unable to finish his evil speech. "Water! Water!" he ran over to a deck where a bottle of water stood. He took a long swig and was back to his evil self again. "Ah, now that's hydrating!" . Perry took the opportunity to knock down the evil scientist but missed, knocking his water out of his hand. "What the… Perry the Platypus! What was that! I take a time out and you attack me! What kind of good guy are you! Who tries to disable their opponent when their back is tuned. I mean that… That's just rude!" Perry, feeling guilty, bowed his head in shame and began to walk towards the balcony. "Yeah, just think about what you did!" Perry gave a sly smile as he leaped onto Doof's 'Earlybirdgetstheworm-inator' and hovered his finger over the 'self-destruct button. "NO! Perry the Platypus! NO!" But as Perry pressed the button, Doof began to cackle. "That's not the self-destruct button, Perry the Platypus!" he pulled a button from out of his lab coat pocket. "This is. I never installed it. The button you pressed was the 'random firing button'! The –inator soon began to swing in every direction possible blasting out its energy beams uncontrollably.

Both Doof and Perry tried their best to avoid the laser blasts using anything at their disposal. "Agh! Save us Perry the Platypus!" Perry rolled his eyes at him, if they did get hit, they would just want to go to bed, not die, but this –inator couldn't be left in Doof's evil fingers. Perry slid under the –inator and began to push it off its hinges, so it wouldn't be able to rotate any more. Doofenshmirtz was cowering behind his arm chair, sucking his thumb while Perry heroically managed to dislodge the –inator from its base. But before he would destroy it, one last blast should do it. He called out to Doof with his platypus chatter which Doofenshmirtz interpreted as being '_all clear_' but as soon as he stepped out from behind his chair, Perry zapped him with his –inator. But instead of going to bed, he just fell straight to sleep and fell onto to the metal floor. Perry thought to help him up but as he approached Doofenshmirtz, he heard a phrase that made him smile. "Curse you Perry the Platypus." he said softly between snores. Perry's work was done. He grabbed the inator and threw it over the edge before activating his hand glider and flying off back home. However, a stray shot from the –inator was also making its way to the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"Phineas, I don't think it's gonna disappear."

"It will, trust me." He said keeping his eyes to the sky, waiting for something to take his invention away. As much as he hated losing his inventions every day, it had become quite a curiosity to him. They had already tried a few times to find out where their inventions went but they never found any sign of them. Isabella turned to the monitor on the machine and saw and image forming. It was blurry at the moment but soon it would show that familiar triangle shaped head she loved so much.

"Phineas, could you please look at me" she pleaded. If he kept looking at the sky, he wouldn't see her biggest love on the monitor before his invention would disappear. As he turned around, his eyes meeting hers, the sun hit the horizon, creating a bright orange sky. '_Did she always look this cute_' he thought. '_Wait, where did that come from?_' The picture on the monitor began to clear up revealing a clearer triangle shape. As Isabella's gaze drifted to the monitor, wondering if Phineas would see it, she looked back to him and gasped mentally at the sight in front of her. He was staring into her eyes. She saw the deep pools of blue that were her eyes, in his. This was it. The moment that she wanted all her life! She attempted to speak in her most attractive voice that she could pull off. "Look at the screen." He had never heard her say anything so… so. He couldn't put a word to it but he liked it. But as he turned towards the monitor, he felt his eyes getting heavier. He felt as though he had worked nonstop for a week and he needed sleep. Isabella on the other hand tried to stay awake, she needed to. She needed to know if Phineas loved her. She didn't know if she could face it if she had to wait until tomorrow. Phineas managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see the one thing she loved the most in the entire world right now. Her bed. He would have said something, but he wanted his bed as well and without as much as a goodbye both Phineas and Isabella went their respective ways to the things they loved the most in this world; their beds.

As the sun came down on Danville, Perry emerged from one of his entrances in his pet platypus disguise. He would have went straight into Phineas and Ferb's room but, there machine was still standing. If their mom saw this, she would almost certainly ground them. '_It's a good thing she is still out for the night_' thought Perry as he slipped on his fedora and used the secret entrance in the corner of the house. Once he had made it to his lair he rushed up to the control panel and pressed three buttons before pulling a lever. A square shaped platform rose from the floor of his lair and stopped at the roof. Perry then pressed another button and the grass beneath the machine gave way as the brother's invention dropped onto the platform. Perry then pressed another set of buttons and the platform lowered back down into his lair. He would have put it in storage, but today had been a long day and he decided he would do something about it in the morning. He yawned and pressed one final button before going to bed. As he entered a tube next to him and got sucked up the vacuum, the hole in the ground got replaced with another patch of grass. Perry slowly made his way upstairs, not wanting to wake the boys or their father, who had been asleep all day in order to work all day tomorrow at the Antique store. He quietly opened the boy's bedroom door slowly and closed it with the same amount of force. He then hoped up onto Phineas' bed and curled up beside him but not before Phineas instinctively put an arm around him and mumbled:

"There you are Perry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

Early the next morning, Phineas was still asleep. He seemed troubled as his sheet was cast on the floor and he was tossing and turning in his bed. Perry had gotten up earlier and went back to sleep on Ferb's bed. As he turned onto his side, he was having the weirdest dream of his life. He was being held by a pair of black metal hands as two guys, one of them looking like a pharmacist approached him.

"_Now you have no choice but to fix my machine." _said the taller of the two. He was dressed in a black lab coat and had an eye patch over his left eye which, for some reason, had a scar over it.

"_No."_

"_That's not one of your choices. Fix the machine."_

"_No"_

"_Fix it!"_

"_No."_

"_Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently he's an idiot." _He turned to face the man behind him. 'Myself'? Was this guy a clone or something?

"_Hey"_ was all he replied to his other self before the taller one returned to face me.

"_Fix the machine!"_

"_No"_

"_Alright then, you've forced my hand." _He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a poorly made sock puppet.

"_Fix the machine!" _he said, talking through the puppet.

"_No"_

"_Really? When I was your age, I did anything a puppet told me to do."_

"_How old do you think we are?"_

"_I don't know, one, two? I… It's, you know… It's hard to tell with the one eye."_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Their alarm went off as it did every day, at seven am. Phineas was the first to get up, still troubled by the dreams he was having. They made no sense and yet something about them was different to other dreams he had. These were more like memories but, he didn't remember any of it. These images only came to him while he was dreaming. As he slipped into deep thought, a hand patted him on the shoulder.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Ferb asked him

"Yeah sure, I'll be down in a moment." Ferb raised an eyebrow to this. Phineas was usually dragging him downstairs by now.

"Okay." Ferb dropped off Perry on his bed and headed downstairs, hoping the Monotreme would jog Phineas' gears back in to place. As he made his way into the kitchen, there was mom, cooking up bacon and eggs for breakfast, despite the fact that she went the bed the latest last night.

"Oh, hi Ferb. Where's your brother?"

"He's still upstairs. He'll be down in a minute."

"So what did you do yesterday, Hun?"

"Well…" he began remembering how the Fireside Girls refused to let him into their lodge. "We tried finding out about love." He tried to simplify it so his mom wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Awww. That's so sweet. Anyone have a big crush on someone?" She began to plate up

"No offense, but I think that after yesterday, something's are better off being kept private."

"That bad huh? Is that why Phineas is still up in his room?"

"What?"

"I mean did she tell him?" Ferb didn't need to think twice to know who his mom was on about.

"No, actually she was only there in the morning and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh, I hope she's alright." She finished plating up their morning meals. "I better call Vivian. Ferb, go check on Phineas won't you." Ferb only replied with a nod as he got up from his chair and began to climb the stairs.

Over at the Garcia-Shapiro house, Isabella awoke to find her head in a daze. She sat up for a minute, trying to remember everything before she went to bed. Pinky, her Chihuahua, jumped up into her lap. He tried to get her to move but she remained still as she went back over the previous day's events in her mind. He tried barking at her, nudging her, even trying to drag her off of her bed with his mouth but nothing worked. Over the street, Perry was in a similar predicament. Phineas was aware of Perry's presence next to him but he was trying so hard to remember that day of summer which, it seemed, no one had recollection of. Perry was tempted to use his O.W.C.A. training to move him off of his bed but he kept calm and kept trying to move him as their pet, not a secret agent. However, as Ferb opened the door to check on his brother, Phineas gave him that look that filled both of them with confidence.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

As the boys were planning their invention for the day, over at Isabella's, Vivian, her mom, was on to Linda, reassuring her that her 'Isa' was home, safe and well. While Linda believed that Isabella was too young to stay home alone, Vivian assured her that she was more responsible than she lets on and that she wouldn't leave her home alone if she didn't trust her daughter. Unknown to her mother, Isabella would have been safe anyway, as long as her Chihuahua was near. After that was cleared up, they began to talk about last night. Upstairs, Pinky had given up, but not entirely. While he could do nothing to snap her out of her daydreaming, he kept a sharp eye on her in case something happened. After a few minutes of watchin' and waitin', Isabella began to stir from her thoughts. Pinky began to relax for a second before he jumped as high as the roof when Isabella yelled:

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM!" She flew from her bed and franticly brushed her hair, teeth and got dressed, her pink bow drooping slightly to the left. She was nowhere near what she would consider suitable for Phineas to see, but she needed to tell him now. The longer she held it in, the harder it would be to get out. She didn't even notice her mother on the phone as she bolted out of the door.

"Oh, look out, Linda" she said with a smirk. "Looks like someone's on a mission. They both giggled at the fact that they both knew what she was rushing off for or who and returned to their conversation.

In their back yard, Phineas and Ferb had almost finished their latest big idea; however, this was mainly Phineas' big idea. Their machine looked awfully similar to their project yesterday, but there were certain, visual differences, that made it stand out. While Ferb was happy to lend his craftsmanship expertise to his brother, he wondered why he insisted on building it this soon and so quickly. Their machine was soon complete and Phineas jumped in to the metal chair that extended from it and pulled down a helmet looking device on his head.

"Okay Ferb, when you press that button, I will be able to enter my subconscious and, hopefully retrieve any memories that have been locked away. " Phineas said with his normal enthusiasm.

"And why are we doing this again?" his brother asked.

"No time. Hit it." His brother complied by hitting the big button on his remote and a visor slid over Phineas' face but stopping just above his mouth. The lights around the helmet began to glow and soon Phineas was out cold. Just then Isabella burst through the door, not stopping until she saw Phineas wired to the metal structure.

"Um, Ferb. What's he doin'?" she asked, obviously concerned for him.

"Oh, well, he was acting strange this morning and, when I went to check on him, he wanted to enter his subconscious… or something. He didn't explain all that clearly. Something about … memories" She turned her gaze back to him. '_Oh Phineas, what are you doing?_' she thought as every second that passed, the more she began to doubt herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

Phineas never knew that his subconscious could be so much fun. It appeared the part of his mind that contained memories had took the appearance of his and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever from a few years back. As he re-rode the coaster for the third time, his memories would flash bye. From meeting his new brother, to the first day at school and adopting Perry, his memories were flashing before his eyes. After a few seconds he saw, the Coolest Coaster Ever, fly past, the real one and so he knew he was getting close. Soon came the portal to mars, the Aglet awareness concert, Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding day, the rocket to the moon, the football X-7 stadium, nanobots. As all their summer days flew past he suddenly shot up and pulled the lever at the front of the cart. The rollercoaster began to go backwards as he noticed a small flicker in his memories, the smallest of spaces that was filled with white nothingness. '_Aha! This must be what I can't remember, that day of summer that no one remembers!_' He stopped the rollercoaster at a precise point where he was surrounded by the nothingness.

Just then he remembered something he learned in science class. '_White is made up of red, green and blue. White is basically every colour at once!_' This made him want to try something. He sat back on the padded seats of the rollercoaster and slowly closed his eyes. He began to relax, thinking of nothing, for the first time of his life perhaps. As both his heart and mind slowed down, the white background surrounding him began to flicker in different colours. When he had a steady and slow heartbeat and his breathing was long and quiet, the whiteness surrounding him began to form images. He opened his eyes to see images of his past inventions, but something was different. '_Did Ferb ever ride our mechanical bulls downtown? Is that Baljeet as The Beak?'_ Before he could make out anymore, the images began to fade back to white. He started to relax himself again as the images slowly formed again. These memories were going at hyper speed or something and with Phineas' mind always racing, it was no wonder he couldn't find them. '_Okay. I need to relax_' he thought to himself as he reopened his eyes where the final images on that day were surrounding him. He was in pure shock to what he was seeing. Baljeet as The Beak and Ferb riding mechanical bulls downtown was surprising and confusing, but what he was seeing was enough to snap him out of his subconscious. He looked behind him to see that the rest of the rollercoaster behind him was crumbling. '_I'm waking up!_' Without a second thought, he forced open the safety bar, keeping him locked down and jumped towards one particular image. He ended up floating to it but it served the same purpose. He put his hand up the image in front of him which began to play the scene in which it was included. The act of placing his had up against it seemed to 'save' the memory. He closed his eyes as the world around him began to crumble. He was at the edge of the end with one particular moment in his hands to help him wake up.

Just then, back in reality, the machine powered down. Without missing a beat, Isabella raced to his side when all the lights on the machine went out. There was smoke coming from underneath the helmet, but the fact that he wasn't moving scared her most. Ferb rushed to her side as he carefully removed the helmet from Phineas' head. He wasn't hurt but his hair was slightly singed. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw this. It was a pretty pathetic thing for her to cry about, she told herself, but she hated seeing Phineas hurt as well as upset. Ferb then gave her a comforting hand on her shoulder as if to say '_He's gonna be fine_' and headed off inside to check on her mom because if she saw Phineas, she would freak. He wasn't concerned about her seeing their invention. Their mom was still chatting to Vivian on the phone, a feat that Ferb could never achieve. Outside, Isabella held Phineas' head in her arms as he began to stir. His eyes opened to see the girl next door, trying to hold in her tears. Her first question was obvious.

"Phineas are…are you okay? He was slow to respond but he did with the biggest grin he could manage.

"I'm more than Okay." He said with his voice as soft as silk. "I've never felt better in my life." With her concern for him fading, she needed to tell him now, while they were alone. Inside, Ferb saw the look on her face and decided to head up back to his room. He knew they needed space.

"Phineas… look I know it's not the best time, but…" She stopped and shuddered as he placed his index finger softly on her mouth.

"Shh." Her whispered to her. He saw in her eyes a longing that had been there for several years and had never been fulfilled. His eyes turned to the screen behind her. A small smirk appeared on his face as he lowered his finger. "Look at the screen" he said, continuing to whisper. Isabella had no idea what to make of this. Why was he acting so weird, so… in love? She looked at him obviously confused and his eyes gestured to behind her. Unknown to her, at least for a few seconds more, something was playing in the background of their conversation. As she took her eyes off of Phineas and to the screen she froze. Phineas wanted to laugh at her expression but he had been playing her for too long to mess with her anymore. The images, flickering on the screen told a thousand words.

It was them, ten and eleven years old but still looking as young as they did today. Isabella didn't know what to make of it. This wasn't real was it? She didn't remember what was being shown to her and she would have remembered this for sure. Then she remembered what Ferb said. '_He wanted to enter his subconscious… Something about memories_'. Memory? This was one of his memories? '_How?_' was all she could think, as she turned to meet him.

"How?" was all that escaped her mouth before he smiled and moved his hand to the back of her head. No words. No interferences. Nothing but the two of them and this moment. He gently moved her head towards his as his lips brushed against hers, sending her over the edge in a passionate embrace. They stayed this way for over a minute, the world passing them by. He wanted to make sure that she was completely satisfied. To her, this was more important than anything in the world. More important than her friends, her dog, Ferb or her mother. She hated to admit it but it was true. She could still hardly believe that this was happening. She had a completely different scenario in her head and it was all planned out, every question, every response, and every emotion. But this threw her completely off. But this was better, probably because it was so unexpected, so romantic. She returned to the real world where she saw Phineas, who had broken their kiss a few seconds ago and was waiting for her, staring, lovingly, into her eyes. She was barely able to talk. "W…w…why?" It was a stupid question but he didn't seem to mind.

"Why'd you think?" he said giving her another grin. She struggled to find her words but the answer was clear.

"You l…l…love…me?" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes I love you. I was wondering how long it would take you" he said, laughing. '_How long_' she thought. He was supposed to be the oblivious one, not her. But she just overlooked this as this was the best day of her life. No one could upset her today. She turned again to the screen which was still playing that same moment again and again.

"If this was your memory, why can't I remember it? When was this? How did it happen?" She would have continued her endless amount of questions but Phineas had placed his finger over her lips again. She began to love it when he did this, her lips still trembling a bit from their kiss.

"Shhh" he whispered. "I honestly don't know but I'll tell you everything that happened while I was plugged in. But let's go inside first." She wanted answers and now she wasn't sure if she would get a straight answer. As he helped her off of the floor, he suddenly grabbed her arms which made her jump. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I want you to know, no matter what anyone thinks, no matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone does, I will always love you. No one can change it now. I don't know why we couldn't remember our first but I assure you; I will not let you forget this." Her eyes began to swell again as tears of immense joy began to make their way past her cheeks. She had never felt like this and… it was wonderful. He leaned in to kiss her again but she met him half way and met his lips with the same passion she had just experienced. After another minute, lost in their own little world, he took her hand and led her into his house, just before a hole opened up in their tree as Perry, who had been watching the events, gave a small smile to his owner and friend and made his way to his secret lair, ready to thwart Dr. D's latest evil scheme.

The End

**Complete. However I might be considering a sequel. Just brainstorming ideas at the moment but I'm not 100% on it yet. As stated before, please review if you enjoyed this story and feel free to help me with any ideas or techniques.**


End file.
